The Pieces of My Heart
by beng beng max
Summary: Mencintai Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menjadi buta dan menghalalkan segala cara agar Chanyeol bisa menjadi miliknya, termasuk merelakan masa depannya. ( Warn: GS, pwp, semi gaje) (ChanBaek as main, Kaisoo, Chansoo, etc)
1. Chapter 1

**The Pieces of My Heart**

**ChanBaek as main**

**Drama**

**DISCLAIMER: Tokoh miliknya sendiri,keluarga, dan tuhan. Cerita murni dari hati saya /?**

**+15**

**Warning: mengandung kata-kata tak senonoh, hal-hal yang tidak logis, drama semi gagal, GS .**

* * *

Baekhyun tersenyum manis merasakan ada pergerakkan kecil di perut bawahnya, dengan manisnya makhluk mungil itu menendang-nendang perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit karena memasuki bulan-bulan kehamilan tua. Baekhyun membelai sang cabang bayi dengan kelembutan serta rasa syukur di dalam hatinya, menyalurkan kasih sayang yang begitu mendalam.**  
**

Wajah manis perempuan berambut coklat tua itu tetap tersenyum penuh kasih sayang, sampai terigat di kepalanya berbagai kenangan menyakitkan mengingat ayah dari sang bayi yang sudah beberapa hari ini ia temui.

Chanyeol, sang ayah dari bayi yang saat ini sedang dikandungnya sama sekali tidak perduli. Baekhyun tau ia memang bersalah, masa muda yang mendukung cinta butanya membuatnya menghalalkan segala cara untuk membuat Chanyeol jatuh ke dalam dekapannya. Tetapi sekarang Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam meruntukki dirinya di masa lalu.

**Flashback**

Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat sang pujaan hatinya duduk agak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berada. Pria itu, Park Chanyeol, orang yang sudah memenuhi hatinya selama 3 tahun ini. Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang datang ke kehidupannya dan menawarkan pertemanan yang sudah lama Baekhyun idam-idamkan. Sebagai seorang yatim-piatu Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa memiliki dan membutuhkan seorang teman, apalagi kenyataan bahwa ia adalah anak dari hasil hubungan terlarang.

Ibunya yang seorang biarawati diperkosa oleh seorang petinggi desa. Setelah tau bahwa ia mengandung ibunya menjadi gila dan memutuskan bunuh diri, baekhyun pun waktu itu lahir premature, dan itu yang membuatnya menjadi sosok lemah dan penyakitan.

Ia dikenal sebagai anak haram dan pembawa sial, tidak ada yang mau menampungnya, keluarga dari ibunya pun menatap Baekhyun yang waktu itu belum genap 2 bulan dengan perasaan benci, sampai petinggi desa setempat memutuskan untuk menaruh Baekhyun di panti asuhan desa sebelah.

Namun tinggal di panti asuhan bukan berarti Baekhyun tumbuh normal. Karena kisah hubungan orang tuanya, tidak ada satu-pun anak yang mau bermain dengannya, belum lagi Baekhyun itu cengeng dan gampang sakit.

Setiap harinya ia hanya bisa memandang anak seumurannya dengan tatapan sedih, di saat anak-anak seusianya bisa saling bercengkrama dan main petak umpet, Baekhyun hanya bisa menggambar impian-impian kecilnya di buku gambar yang diberikan oleh kepala panti asuhannya.

Setiap harinya Baekhyun hanya berdoa dan menangis, mengadu kepada tuhan. Satu-satunya yang ia punya hanya tuhan. tak ada orang tua maupun teman, Baekhyun kecil perlahan tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam dan pemikir keras, terlalu banyak hal yang ia sembunyikan di dalam benaknya.

Saat ia lulus sekolah menengah atas, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan itu dan hidup mandiri di Seoul. Dengan keahlian bernyanyi ia membiayai dirinya sendiri untuk berkuliah di kampus pinggiran Seoul.

Saat itu ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa kampus ternama di Seoul yang sangat tampan, ramah, dan keturunan jajaran orang kaya di Korea Selatan. Chanyeol yang terpesona dengan suara Baekhyun mengajaknya berteman, dan Baekhyun baru pertama kalinya merasa bahagia dalam hidupnya. Saat bertemu Chanyeol.

Semakin hari Baekhyun semakin menyukai Chanyeol, senyum Chanyeol, tawa Chanyeol, sikap Chanyeol, lelucon yang Chanyeol buat, kebiasaan Chanyol, wangi tubuh Chanyeol, dan semuanya yang ada di dalam Chanyeol. Baekhyun jatuh cinta, mejadi gila, dan tak sadar cintanya kepada Chanyeol sudah berubah menjadi obsesi buta semata.

Tak jarang Baekhyun menguntili Chanyeol yang sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya. Seperti sekarang ini, Chanyeol sedang berkencan dengan Do Kyungsoo, wanita manis yang sudah beberapa bulan ini telah menjadi tambatan hati Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang sederhana dan manis membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta, dan itu membuat Baekhyun benar-benar muak. Baekhyun tidak menyukai Kyungsoo, atau lebih tepatnya sangat tidak menyukai Kyungsoo.

Wanita sialan itu –menurut Baekhyun—muncul di saat Chanyeol sedang terpuruk, dan seharusnya itu adalah kesempatannya merebut hati Chanyeol, tapi Kyungsoo datang dan menghancurkan semuanya. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi seintim dulu dengan dirinya, Chanyeol sibuk dengan dunianya yang disiikan oleh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun muak.

* * *

xoxo

* * *

Saat itu Baekhyun terbangun di pagi buta karena terusik oleh suara dari telpon genggamnya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menyalakan lampu bacanya yang sudah reyot dan membuka screen lock handphonenya.

Chanyeol mengirim sms kepadanya, Baekhyun senang bukan kepalang, dan dengan hati riang gembira ia mulai membaca sms dari sang pujaan hati. Senyum manisnya perlahan memudar, matanya yang berbinar memincing.

**To : Baekhyun**

**From : Chanyeol**

**Pagi Baekhyun maaf aku meng-sms mu pagi buta seperti ini, tapi aku harus mengatakan kabar gembira ini.**

**Baekhyun, aku sangat bahagia! Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Semalam keluargaku dan Keluarga Kyungsoo sudah bertemu dan memutuskan untuk menggelar pernikahannya 3 bulan lagi.**

**Aku sangat senang kawan :D. Dan kau tahu? Kau adalah teman yang pertama kali ku beri tahu, karena kau sudah kuanggap sahabat terbaikku! Oh ya, jangan beri tahu rencana pernikahan kami kepada siapa-siapa terlebih dahulu ya. Ini rahasia kita :D**

Tanpa sadar air mata berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Apa yang lebih buruk dari mengetahui bahwa orang yang kau cintai akan menikah dengan orang lain dalam waktu dekat? Baekhyun menangis terisak, berjalan menjauhi kamar tidurnya menuju kamar mandi apartemen tuanya, Baekhyun menyalakan saklar lampunya dan menyalakan shower.

Tubuh ringkih Baekhyun berdiam diri dibawar siraman shower, Baekhyun menangis dalam diam, ia merasa sangat malang. Dengan kasar ia sabuni dirnya dengan kasar sambil menangis.

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa kau membuatku hidup seperti ini? Aku tidak mau. Apakah aku seorang pendosa? Apakah salah jika aku terlahir dari hubungan haram? Aku sudah cukup melewati hari-hari biru di masa laluku, dan mengapa sekarang Kau memisahkanku dari orang yang sangat ku cintai? Apa salahku? Sebegitu kotornyakah aku ya Tuhan?" Baekhyun bermonolog sambil menangis dibawah pancaran air shower, meratapi hidupnya yang sangat memilukan.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersadar, setengah berlari ia menuju kamarnya sendiri dan menarik laci meja tuanya, mengambil cutter berwarna biru kelam sambil tersenyum, sepertinya jalan terbaik adalah mati.

Ia mengacungkan cutter hitam itu tinggai-tinggi, sambil tersenyum putus asa ia memposisikan cutter itu di tangannya, lebij tepatnya di depan garis nadinya. Perlahan ia mulai mendorong besi cutter itu keluar dari tempatnya. Besi cutter yang dingin membuatnya semakin sedih, di goresnya perlahan kulit bersih itu.

Tapi cutter itu jatuh, Baekhyun pun ikut jatuh terduduk, ia berteriak kencang dan meninju meja di depannya sampai lampu bacanya jatuh tak berbentuk, tangisan Baekhyun bertambah kencang, sedih melihat dirinya sendiri hancur.

Baekhyun mulai kalap dan menarik seprai tempat tidurnya dengan kasar, menendang laci mejanya sampai kakinya berdarah, bagai kesetanan ia tanpa sadar menghancurkan apartemennya sendiri.

Saat Baekhyun tersadar, ia menemukan dirinya sedang berbaring di lantai dingin kamar apartemennya, di temani dengan serpihan kaca lampu baca dan busa-busa bantal. Ia mulai menangis lagi mengingat Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba tangisannya terhenti saat mengingat sesuatu, ia segera beranjak dari posisiya dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Tuhan, terima kasih atas petunjukmu, akan ku rebut Chanyeol ke dalam dekapanku." Baekhyun tersenyum, sebuah rencanakan untuk menghentikan perikahan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo .

TBC

Nista bener, bukannya lanjutin ff malah bikin baru -_- lagi pengen bikin ff yang sakit gitu wakaka, minta reviewnya ea ka. Maaci

Setelah membuat beberapa pertimbangan, aku akhirnya bikin GS dan semua uke jadi perempuan, tapi aku juga tunggu pendapat kalian. Kalo lebih banyak yang suka BL aku akal bikin mereka cowok lagi... ditunggu pendapatnya ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pieces of My Heart**

**ChanBaek as main**

**Drama**

**DISCLAIMER: Tokoh miliknya sendiri,keluarga, dan tuhan. Cerita murni dari hati saya /?**

**+15**

**Warning: mengandung kata-kata tak senonoh, hal-hal yang tidak logis, GS, drama semi gagal.**

* * *

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan senang, ia menenteng tas plastik berwarna putih di tangannya, di dalamnya terdapat berbagai pasta dan minuman ringan yang telah ia siapkan sejak tadi siang. Dengan perasaan berdebar ia pun perlahan memencet bel apartemen Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Ayo masuk " Chanyeol terlihat bingung dengan kedatangan Baekhyun namun selanjutnya ia mempersilahkan waita manis itu masuk. Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan masuk ke apartemen Chanyeol.

"Ada Baek? Tumben sekali kau datang ke tempatku." Ujar Chanyeol sambil membawakan Baekhyun air putih di tangannya.

"Aku ingin merayakan rencana pernikahanmu dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeollie. Aku bahkan sudah membawa masakan dan minuman kecil." Baekhyun tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kesakitan di dalam kata-katanya, Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Wah, terima kasih Baek. Kau memang yang terbaik" Chanyeol mengambil bungkusan putih dari tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke ruang makan, menaruh masakan Baekhyun kedalam wadah.

"Aku tahu kau lebih menyukai Fettuccine, jadi aku memasakanmu itu" Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol ke ruang makan.

"Berarti Fettuccine untukku dan Spaghetti ini untukmu?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu Chanyeol menaruh Fetuchinni itu di piringnya sendiri dan Spaghetti di piring Baekhyun.

"Selamat makan" Chanyeol tersenyum girang lalu melahap pasta kesukaanya itu, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Ditengah-tengah menikmati makanannya Chanyeol merasa pusing dan agak mual, Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan air muka Chanyeo-pun mendekatinya.

"Yeol.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun memegang bahu kiri Chanyeol.

"Aku pusing Baek..."

"Biar ku bantu kau ke kamarmu" ucap Baekhyun seraya memapah Chanyeol ke kamarnya.

* * *

xoxo

* * *

"A-ah.. mm... Chanyeol..." kini Chanyeol tergesa-gesa melepaskan kemeja transparan yang membungkus tubuh sintal Baekhyun. Dikecupinya sekujur bahu wanita meremas surai gelap Chanyeol sambil mendesahkan, mendambakan sentuhan dari laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Tak peduli Chanyeol sedang tidak sadar.

Tak peduli Chanyeol sedang dipengaruhi obat perangsang.

Tak peduli Chanyeol sebenarnya membayangkan bahwa yang ia sentuh adalah Kyungsoo.

Tak peduli ia akan kehilangan keperawanannya.

Tak peduli dengan esok hari. Mungkin saja sehabis ini hubungannya dengan Chanyeol akan hancur.

Tak peduli ia sedang tidur dengan lelaki orang.

Baekhyun melakukannya dengan suka cita, perasaan cinta dan nafsu yang membuncah.

Obsesi membutakan matanya, menulikan telinganya, dan merasuk ke sukmanya, membuat kabut nafsu menguasainya.

Baekhyun tidak peduli selama bersama Chanyeol.

Tubuh tegap Chanyeol membelai titik-titik seksual Baekhyun, kewanitaanya berdesir meminta lebih, dirabanya lengan kokoh Chanyeol itu, sementara Chanyeol semakin gencar menghisap kedua puncak dada Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun terpejam lalu terbuka menikmatinya, ia sangat bahagia, ia merasa sangat hidup, melakukan sex, ia dan pria yang sangat berarti untuknya, Chanyeol.

Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol melesakkan kejantannya kedalam lubang surga Baekhyun, sedangkan sang wanita menjerit keras merasakan kewanitaanya terbelah, mengeluarkan darah segar tandanya ia sudah tidak gadis.

"Ngh... Kyungsoo... kau sangat sempit." Baekhyun ingin menangis mendengarnya, bahkan saat keperawannya terenggut, nama wanita lain yang di desahkan oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun sakit hati.

Tidak menunggu Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menggerakkan kenjantanannya dengan menggila, tak acuh pada target yang ia masuki ini, walau sang wanita masih belum terbiasa dengan besarnya benda asing itu.

Lama kelamaan Baekhyun mulai bisa mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol, digerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan Chanyeol, membuatn kulit bagian bawah mereka saling menggesek dan bertabrakan. Keduanya saling mendesah nikmat atas nafsu dan birahi, sampai akhirnya keduanya mencapai puncak.

Baekhyun terengah-engah menikmati pre-sexnya dengan Chanyeol. Sejujurnya ia sangat lelah, namun mana mungkin bisa mengandung jika hanya melakukannya sekali?

Tak peduli ia sudah sangat lelah.

Tak peduli aktifitas bersenggama itu menghabiskan tenaganya.

Yang penting rencananya sukses.

* * *

xoxo

* * *

Kyungsoo mematut dirinya di depan kaca, mengoles lip balm ber-aroma mix berry ke bibir bentuk hatinya, kesukaan Chanyeol. Jika ia memakai lip balm itu Chanyeol pasti akan selalu menciumi bibirnya, Chanyeol bilang aroma lip balm itu sangat sinkron dengan bibirnya, manis!

Digapainya kotak makan hitam yang berisi nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan Chanyeol, lalu dimasukkannya kotak makan itu kedalam ranselnya. Rencananya hari ini ia akan mengajak Chanyeol lari pagi, lalu di susul dengan siangnya menikmati kencan di kebun binatang. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sempurna, batinnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke pekarangan rumahnya, menunggu supir pribadinya mengambil mobil. Saat mobil mewah itu datang, Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintunya pelan dan duduk di jok belakang, khas menak.

Ia tersenyum dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Chanyeol, membayangkan kencan yang menyenangkan bersama Chanyeol, seperti kencan kencan biasa mereka yang selalu manis.

Tak terasa ia sudah samai di depan gedung apartemen Chanyeol. Setelah mengucakan terima kasih kepada sang supir Kyungsoo-pun berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol yang masih termasuk lantai bawah, jadi ia tidak perlu repot menaiki lift.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya menapaki tangga menuju lantai kamar Chanyeol, sesekali memerhatikan penampilannya jika bertemu kaca, Kyungsoo tersenyum malu.

"Dasar Kyungsoo centil." Ia terkikik sendiri.

Beberapa kali Kyungsoo memencet bel apartemen kekasihnya itu, tetapi tidak ada respon dari dalam, padahal Kyungsoo hapal betul, biasanya Chanyeol sudah bangun jam segini. Lalu ia mencoba membuka kenop pintu Chanyeol, dan berhasil, ia tersenyum senang.

Apartemen Chanyeol masih rapi seperti biasanya, tapi di meja makannya masih terdapati dua piring pasta yang sudah dingin, Kyungsoo mendelik. Lalu dengan perasaan curiga ia buka pintu kamar Chanyeol.

* * *

xoxo

* * *

Chanyeol menggeliat di dalam tidurnya, lalu mencoba membuka kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk. Dirasakannya ada seseorang tidur di sampingnya, seingatnya ia tak pernah berani menyentuh Kyungsoo sebelum menikah, lalu siapa perempuan ini?

Saat bersamaan pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakan Kyungsoo disana, mata besar perempuan itu terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Chanyeol melihat sendiri kaki jenjang Kyungsoo yang terbalut celana lari itu bergetar. Chanyeol semakin bingung. Lelehan air mata kini menghiasi pipinya, dengan cepat perempuan itu berlari keluar apartemen Chanyeol.

Dengan perasaan bingung dan pusing yang menjalar di kepalanya, Chanyeol mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Saat ia menengok kesampingnya ia menemukan Baekhyun disana sedang bergelung di dalam selimut hitam kesukaan Chanyeol. Melihanya Chanyeol membelalakan mata. Dengan marah ia segera berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Byun Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun nanar. Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar itu-pun terkagetkan olehteriakan Chanyeol.

"C-chanyeol..." Baekhyun terduduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan murka Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun sampai terjatuh ke bawah tempat tidur.

"Jelaskan padaku wanita jalang!" punggung kecil Baekhyun bergetar menahan tangis.

"A-aku mencintai Chanyeol..." Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku hanya mencintai Kyungsoo!" bentak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol, lalu memeluk kaki Chanyeol dengan tangan ringkihnya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu..." air mata terus bercucuran di matanya.

Chanyeol yang marah itu pun menendang perut Baekhyun, tergambar jelas kemurkaan di wajah tampan Chanyeol yang biasanya terhiaskan senyum ramah.

Sambil menghetakkan kakinya Chanyeol berjongkok mengambil pakaian Baekhyun dengan tatapan jijik lalu melemparkan pakaian itu kepada Baekhyun yang masih menangis.

"Keluar dari apartemenku sekarang juga!" suruh Chanyeol dengan murka, Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

Dengan kasar, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk berdiri lalu membawanya ke depan pintu apartemennya. Di dorongnya tubuh telanjang wanita itu keluar dari apartemennya, sampai Baekhyun jatuh terduduk.

"Mulai detik ini, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah jalangmu lagi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup keras pintu apartmennya.

"Aku mencintamu Chanyeol..." Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya.

* * *

**TBC**

Jahat? Maap... Lama update? Maaf banget... Pendek? MAAAAAAF

Akhirnya bisa update huhuhuhuhuhu, terima kasih buat yang udah follow, favorite, dan tentunya yang review! Yang siders pun aku ngucapin terima kasih karena udah bersedia baca karya nistaku :`) semoga ga mengecewakan yaaaaa

ChanBaek Luv : ini dramanya bakal lama... banget -_-

Baexian ree: iya gitu... kasian yea

Park FaRo : udah yaaa

: udah niiih makasih ya udah review

LeeEunin : iya anaknya canyol ko...

DarkLiliy : Baek mencintai Chan...

Jung Eunhee : pengennya enggak :/

Yewook Turtle : Baekhyun putus asa...

Maple fujoshu2309 : iya bener!

Aria Sweden : terima kasiiih

Isyarahfeni : selamat menikmatiii

Septhaca : semoga bagus ya...

ShinJiWoo920202 : perasaan pertemanan aja kayaknya

Chanchan61 : ini lanjutlah

Alint2709 : makasih...

Melizwufan : iya ya? Maap..

Rima-TAOma : muuph qq

CussonBaekby : waduh -_-

Nam mingyu : jangan jangan... *zoom in zoom out*

Sayakanoicinoe : maacy eaq

.39 : iya kasian -_- maksa sih

i-Baek : karena gue gak suka Chansoo! Samaan kita!

Laxyovrds : udah yaaa

Deplujung: PASTI! KAISOO! KAISOO!

Chinenyvri : waduh chinen! Mana yuto XD

**Big Thx to**

DarkLiliy, Dhea485, Galaxy YunJae, Jung Eunhee, KimRyeona19, LeeEunin, Maple fujoshi2309, PRae15Cha12, Rima-TAOma, Riyoung17, aidasuraya97, baexian ree, chika love baby baekhyun, chinenyvri, exo88sulay, .39, kalsowoon, kotakpensil, laxyovrds, nam mingyu, , rinirhm30, sayakanoicinoe, sicafiramin, yehetmania, Blacknancho, Dhea485, NiniKkam, Park FaRo, Yewook Turtle, aidasuraya97, alint2709, cici fu, deestoria, diahsshii, , , rinirhm30, sayakanoicinoe, summerbaek, teleportbabies


End file.
